


Oh, These Times Are Hard

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [44]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Insecure Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: When Eddie wakes up, he’s very confused.The bed he’s lying in is far softer than his. He’s always preferred a firm mattress, probably from the cots he slept in when he was overseas. But this bed feels like lying on a cloud. He’s also very warm, which is unusual, since he’s been known to run cold. Both the softness of the mattress and the warmth surrounding him makes him want to drift back to sleep. He shifts slightly, prepared to fall back into that delightful rest, when his hand brushes against something.Against someone.---Or, one night changes everything for Eddie and Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 18
Kudos: 379





	Oh, These Times Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buck and Eddie wake up tangled in bed after sleeping together for the first time. Eddie is honestly terrified and makes a hasty exit before Buck wakes. He tries to avoid Buck but Buck pulls him into a corner. Eddie gears up for a fight but Buck just holds him tightly, quietly admits his love, and promises with his whole heart that he’s not going to ever leave Eddie. Eddie actually breaks into tears, he’s so moved and happy. They work things out from there.

When Eddie wakes up, he’s very confused. 

The bed he’s lying in is far softer than his. He’s always preferred a firm mattress, probably from the cots he slept in when he was overseas. But this bed feels like lying on a cloud. He’s also very warm, which is unusual, since he’s been known to run cold. Both the softness of the mattress and the warmth surrounding him makes him want to drift back to sleep. He shifts slightly, prepared to fall back into that delightful rest, when his hand brushes against something. 

Against someone. 

His eyes crack open, which he almost immediately regrets from the sunlight pouring in from every angle. But as his eyes adjust to the light, his confusion melts away. 

But it melts to fear. Because Eddie is tangled up in bed with Buck. And they’re both naked. 

Immediately, the events of last night flash through his mind. They had been hanging out, Buck having invited him over after Christopher was invited to a sleepover with Harry and Denny. They had gotten take-out and watched movies that didn’t have a PG rating. Of course, they barely paid attention to the movies, talking instead. As the night rolled on, they had shifted closer to each other on the couch, glances at each other turning from normal to heated. 

Eddie’s pretty sure Buck kissed him first, not that it mattered since Eddie had quickly kissed him back, pinning him back against the couch cushions. They had made out on the couch for what felt like ages. And when Buck suggested taking it upstairs, Eddie had agreed before he could overthink everything.

Of course now, in the light of morning, that was exactly what Eddie was doing. He knows that he and Buck have been circling around something for awhile, but Eddie’s always let his fears get in the way. Eddie’s screwed up a relationship before and not only had that hurt him but it had hurt Christopher. And with how important Buck has become to Christopher, Eddie can’t do that again to his son. Not to mention, he’s sure any type of romantic relationship would eventually crumble probably because of how deficient he is at being in a relationship with anyone. 

So this can’t happen. Or, it can’t happen again. 

Eddie quickly gets up, doing so without waking Buck. He’s racing through the loft as he collects his things and haphazardly redresses himself. He has to get out of there. He has to leave before things between them are ruined. 

So, as soon as his clothes are on, he’s down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Buck is watching him, Eddie can tell.

Buck’s been radio silent. Eddie was sure Buck was going to call or text or even show up at his house and talk about what happened between them. But it’s been nothing but silence from the blonde since their tryst two days ago. Eddie’s surprised but also relieved. He doesn’t want to talk about it and he certainly doesn’t want to deal with Buck’s anger. Because he’s sure Buck has to be angry with him about how Eddie left while he was still sleeping. 

They’re at work, which is kind of a saving grace. Eddie knows all the best places to escape to in the station to avoid people. He knows that if he offers to do a chore or task, Bobby will give it to him. And he knows that Buck will maintain professionalism on calls. So, for now, Eddie’s avoided having to talk to him. If he’s also had to leave the area when Buck walks in, then that’s his business and not Hen or Chimney’s, who raise an eyebrow every time he purposefully walks away. 

He’s just finished his workout, choosing to do it when Buck was asked to restock the supply cabinet. He might have gone a little too hard on the heavy bag, raising a few eyebrows, but he doesn’t care. He’s frustrated with himself and disappointed that he’s messed up so royally. He wishes he could take it back or have the courage to try. But he’s stuck in the middle, in this land of regret and fear, sinking further and further down. 

“Eddie.” He’s just finished buttoning up his shirt when Buck appears in the locker room. Eddie’s eyes widen a little. Buck has a neutral look on his face, but Eddie can tell that Buck wants to talk to him.

“I…” Eddie looks around quickly, trying to plot an escape. But Buck shakes his head. Buck starts to move closer and Eddie tries to move past him. He needs to get out of there. He’s sure now that Buck is mad at him. He would be mad if someone left him alone after what they had done. But Buck grabs a hold of his elbow and tugs him further into the locker room, where they’re shielded from the view of the rest of the station. Eddie sucks in a breath, sure now that their friendship is broken beyond repair, that he’s ruined one of the best things in his life. 

But then Buck tugs him into a hug, his arms a tight but gentle pressure against his back. Eddie’s startled at first, almost confused as to why Buck would want to hug him after what he did. But then Buck is pulling back just slightly to look at Eddie. And Eddie sees there’s no anger in his eyes. 

It’s something else entirely. 

“I love you.” Eddie feels all his breath leave him at once. Of all the things Eddie expected Buck to say, that wasn’t anywhere on the list. “I love you so much. I know you left because you’re scared. Hell, I’m scared. But I can’t deny how I feel anymore, especially not after what happened the other night. And I know you’re scared because you think I’ll leave, that something between us will ruin our friendship and I’ll leave. But Eddie, I will never leave you. You’re it for me Eddie. You and Christopher, that’s my future. And I would never let that go.”

Eddie’s shock melts away as Buck speaks. He feels an overwhelming parade of emotions to the point that nothing can stop the tears that splatter down his face. Buck just tugs Eddie back towards him as Eddie’s face finds a home in the slope between Buck’s neck and shoulder. It doesn’t do much to muffle the cries, but it reminds Eddie that he is safe and loved. It reminds him that this man who is holding him loves him, even after Eddie ran off. He loves him unconditionally. And that fills Eddie with a joy he can barely describe. Buck’s arms just tighten around, his hands mapping a soothing pattern along his back.

“I love you too,” Eddie says when he finally pulls away. A smile stretches across Buck’s face and Eddie can’t help but smile back, even through the tears. He wants to say more, to tell Buck how truly happy he is, but there’s an echo of voices reminding him that they’re at work. Buck seems to know and places a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“Maybe we can talk later,” Buck suggests, wiping a few tears away from Eddie’s cheeks. “After work?”

“Come over,” Eddie says, reaching for Buck’s hand. “We can talk then. And Christopher will be happy to see you.” Buck squeezes his hand, a loving smile crossing his face. 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Buck’s infectious smile reaches Eddie. But how could he not smile? Everything worked out for the best, in fact it’s worked out better than he could have ever expected. Buck starts to go, but Eddie tugs on his hand, stopping him. 

“Hey Buck?” The blonde just glances over at him, still that adoring expression on his face. “I just want you to know, I’m really happy.” Buck squeezes his hand before pressing a long kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie forces himself to pull away, even though he already knows how gone he is on the man standing in front of him. 

“I’m really happy too.” Buck says. And Eddie knows they have more to talk about and to figure out. But he also knows this happiness isn’t fleeting. 

This kind of happiness is forever. And he’s not running away from it this time. He doesn’t have to, not when he knows he has Buck by his side.


End file.
